


Copying a Winchester's Habit

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels do it too... at least Castiel does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copying a Winchester's Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 16th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Prompted by [Debris_K](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris_K/), thanks :D

“Well, this is certainly a surprise,” Crowley comments as a greeting when he pops in to see Castiel.

 

“Crowley,” Cas replies as he looks up at the King of Hell at the same time as trying to cover himself.

 

“Oh no, don't stop on my account,” Crowley drawls.

 

Cas lifts an eyebrow and gives up on trying shove himself back in his trousers and instead pulls a lapel of his trench-coat across his uncovered cock.

 

“What do you want Crowley?” Cas asks with a no nonsense tone to his voice.

 

“Well...” Crowley lifts his eyebrows for a brief moment in a teasing motion. “Now I want to watch.”

 

“ _Crowley,_ ” Castiel says in a warning tone as he shifts in his spot.

 

“Yes?” Crowley answers with a question but doesn't wait for a response, instead walks closer to Castiel, each slow step taking him closer to the bed that Castiel is still sitting on. “An angel of the Lord. Celestial. Almighty. Righteous.” Crowley lists off. “ _Pure,_ ” he enunciates. “I didn't think you'd stoop down to such defiling levels.”

 

“There is nothing defiling about masturbating,” Cas protests with a serious face.

 

“I certainly don't think so,” Crowley agrees with a sly smirk. “I often enjoy it myself,” he admits. “But I didn't think angels did too.”

 

Cas tilts his head as his cheeks darken.

 

“What's that?”

 

“I may have picked up some habits from the Winchesters,” Castiel mumbles.

 

Crowley's curiosity spikes. “They taught you or you spied on them?”

 

Cas' face goes even redder as his gaze falls to his feet. “I accidentally walked in on them a few times.”

 

“Wanna show me what you learnt from them?” Crowley suggests when Cas finally looks back up at him. “We can compare notes?” he persuades with eyes darkened in arousal.


End file.
